


To Ease Your Broken Mind

by Angel_Cakes243



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Consensual Mind Control, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jonathan Crane and Scarecrow are Different People, Kissing, M/M, Mind Control, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Cakes243/pseuds/Angel_Cakes243
Summary: Jonathan and Jervis come home after a nearly failed heist.  Johnathan is struggling to keep control over Scarecrow, so Jervis helps to ease his mind with a special method.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jervis Tetch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	To Ease Your Broken Mind

Scarecrow and the Mad Hatter stumbled into their hide out under the shadows of the night. The night had been long, and nearly ended with them getting caught by the Batman again. It was lucky for them that Scarecrow was thin and tall, and able to slink in and out of shadows to help his partner escape.

Jervis sighed as he hung his coat and hat on the hook in the closet. He tried to stay calm while his husband grumbled and yanked his mask off, causing his red hair to fluff up and get even messier. He angrily slung the mask onto the shelf in the closet and slammed the door shut. Jervis frowned and set his arm on the taller man's arm.

"Jonathan? Is everything all right dear?" The other man didnt respond; he could hardly look his husband in the eye. But Jervis saw his eyes held a troubled look of will power, of trying to ignore the badgering of his other mind.

"Come on Hare, look at me." He watched as brown eyes flitted to his form, slender shoulders tence and shaking. He set one hand under the man's chin.

"Do you want me to take over for a while?" Jonathan nodded as he looked down to the ground. Jervis smiled and led him to the bed room. They quickly changed into pajamas. Jervis had on a simple blue pajama set with bright green borders. Jonathan wore an oversized shirt (not a big feat considering most shirts that fit his height were to big for his slender form) that hung off his shoulder, and a pair of old sweatpants.

The two sat on the bed, Jervis infront of Jonathan. He brushed a strand of his blond hair out of his face. In his hand sat one of his cards. He set his freehand on the slender chin infront of him. His other hand dragged the card slowly across the back of Jonathan's neck and rested it behind his ear. He watched with a smile as the other's shoulders relaxed, and his eyes clouded over.

"There you are love. Just relax. You're so wonderful for me Hare."

"Jervis." Jonathan had an easy smiled as he leaned into the hand on his cheek. His voice was thick, and slurred with the southern accent he always hid(since he didnt have the control right now to hide it).

Jervis smiled and kissed his nose softly. He moved to his neck and placed soft kisses along the length of it. The redhead let out soft giggles, the easy smile never leaving his face. He closed his glossy eyes and grinned.

"Jervis."

"Hush darling. I have you. You're so good dear. So brave and smart and beautiful." He punctuated each word with a soft kiss do the pale skin before him. Jonathan had his head tilted to the side, soft giggles and hums coming from his throat.

Jonathan loved this feeling. His body was numb and being pumped full of a euphoric feeling. The feeling was only intensified by each kiss placed on his skin. He couldnt help but giggle. He wasn't used to being exposed to this kind of love, and the kisses made his body tingle in the best ways. He couldn't control his body, but he could have sworn he felt himself drifting forward. He let out a full body shiver as his lips collided with Jervis's. He leaned into the other, going boneless as they kissed.

Jervis chuckled as the tall man went limp and started giggling into the kiss. He felt long fingers twist and tangle into his short blond hair. He smiled as he felt Jon fall to the side onto the bed. His brown eyes were still glossy, but he was looking up at Jervis with a loving smile. Jervis smiled down at his glassy eyed husband.

"Are you enjoying yourself love?" 

"Hm." Jonathan laid his head on Jervis's lap and closed his eyes. Jervis started working his hands through the thin hair infront of him.

"I'm glad, but it's time for bed, dont you think so March Hare?" Jonathan nodded and yawned softly. Soon enough, his breathing evened out as he slept. Jervis plucked the card out of his hair and set it on the side table. He kept untangling Jon's hair as he yawned and,eventually, fell asleep with a soft smile.

~♡~

Jonathan yawned as the sun's rays peaked in from the curtains. From the look of the sky, it was sunset, and about the time for him to get up anyway. But when he tried to, he realised that there was a hand softly tangled in his hair. He smiled and pulled it away from his thin strands of hair. Jervis was leaning against the headrest, his head leaning to the side as he snored softly. 

Jonathan slowly got up and walked to the kitchen. Everytime he let Jervis use his cards on him, he got the best sleep he'd ever had. His bones didn't ache, his energy was always shockingly high, and his brain didnt throb with the annoying thoughts of Scarecrow. He smiled softly as he started the coffee pot, a soft smile fitting nicely on his lips. The warm fuzz was still lingering in his brain, blocking out the hateful words of his other half. 

Jervis woke up without the weight of of his husband's head on his lap. He yawned and stretched, wincing as his bones cracked in protest. He sighed and got up, not even bothering to change clothes as he suatered out of the bedroom. The smell of coffee drifted through the house, signaling that his partner was in the kitchen. He walked up behind the taller man and wrapped his arms around the thin waist infront of him. He buried his face into Jonathan's back and yawned loudly. Jonathan laughed and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I have the water started for your tea, sugar." Jervis grinned.

"You're an angel love." Jon laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee. Jervis skipped over and got a cup ready for when the water boiled.

"A fallen angel perhaps. We've fallen so far down the rabbit hole dear." Jervis's grin got wider as Jon punctuated his sentence with a kiss to his husband's cheek.

"I love it when you make Wonderland references with me darling."

"I know." The two sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks, watching the sun set from their window.

"You know March Hare, I think we should take the night off. We haven't had much time to become overly acquainted with eachother." Johnathan grinned as Jervis traced the shape of his hips.

"We've been up for only a few hours and you want to go back bed." Regaurdless of his words, he leaned into the shorter man's body with a soft hum.

"Well then I guess there isnt any helping it. They both set their mugs down and ran for the bedroom giggling like teenagers.

If there's one thing Jonathan knew, it was the Jervis would always be there for him (just like he would always be there for Jervis). No matter how loud Scarecrow's words would be in his head, he knew Jervis's voice would always cut through.he was in love, and that feeling was foreign to him. But every day that passed, he knew his broken mind and wounded heart would only fall deeper in Love with His Mad Hatter.


End file.
